


Snark And Blow Jobs

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to hack an elevator and give your boyfriend a blow job. It happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snark And Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible. I wrote this for my friend on tumblr (shatteredclocks) who had a birthday and wanted MShenko porn. Close enough. XD

When the elevator stalled, Kaidan shot Shepard a suspicious look. Shepard just shrugged and gave his 'best what did I do?' look. Against someone who knew him rather, the look was not very effective. Kaidan crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow in response.

“You have a really bad habit of getting stuck in stalled elevators, Shepard,” Kaidan stated, not buying that this elevator stalled on its own.

Shepard just shrugged innocently. “I don't know what you could mean, Kaidan,” he said, as he called up his omni-tool, and the camera in the corner fizzled out with a few small sparks. “Why would I do that?”

“Taking hacking lessons from Tali now?” Kaidan responded as Shepard turned off his omni-tool approached Kaidan. “Shepard...”

“You need to work on your menacing tone,” Shepard said lightly as he pressed a hand to the major's chest. “It leaves a lot to be... _desired_. Speaking of desire...”

Kaidan huffed as Shepard pressed him against the back of the elevator. “You are as subtle as a mako tank when _you're_ driving it,” he stated as Shepard's hand trailed downwards. “ _Shepard_...”

Shepard grinned widely before dropping to his knees. “Words hurt, Kaidan,” he said blithely as his hands started unbuckling Kaidan's fatigues. “Let's make sure there are no more words for a bit, okay? Well, unless you want to scream my name. I'd be fine with with that.”

Kaidan scowled, almost fondly, before rolling his eyes. “I hate you,” he said with absolutely no venom or truth behind his words.

“Still too many words, but I'm working on that!” Shepard announced as he tossed Kaidan's belt carelessly to the other side of the elevator. “You really need to relax, Major.”

“Pretty sure this morning was pretty relaxing, Shepard,” Kaidan muttered as he ran a hand over Shepard's buzz cut. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

Shepard chuckled, locking eyes for a moment. “I always enjoy you, Kaidan,” he said sincerely just before yanking down the regulation black briefs and pants. “Now, just enjoy...my mouth.”

“Shepard, you-” Kaidan began, but his words trailed off with a sharp intake of breath when Shepard's mouth enveloped his cock.

A chuckle reverberated through his cock, and Kaidan bit back a moan, not wanting to give Shepard the satisfaction so soon. He concentrated on breathing as Shepard bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. Kaidan was going to make Shepard work for this.

“You know, Commander,” Kaidan said as evenly as he could with his cock getting sucked, “I haven't run out of words. I think your skills are starting to get rusty.”

Shepard glanced up with a look in his eyes that said 'really, Alenko?' followed by a wicked gleam that Kaidan wasn't sure if he loved or hated. Shepard's hands slid up and behind Kaidan, gripping his ass, bringing his cock completely in Shepard's mouth and down his throat. Kaidan swallowed a groan, and not for the first time, he wished his lover had some hair to grip onto.

“M-maybe not rusty,” Kaidan conceded , “but I'm still t-talking...nngh.”

Shepard just rolled his eyes and gave Kaidan's ass a hard squeeze. That was definitely Shepard's way of saying 'not for long.' For a moment, Shepard pulled back, only still having the head of Kaidan's cock in his mouth. Kaidan groaned at the loss, his orgasm being put on hold when he was so close, as Shepard tongued his slit and teased him mercilessly.

“You're evil s-sometimes, Shepard,” Kaidan stated, trying to not push Shepard's head back down on his cock because that was definitely what Shepard wanted.

Shepard pulled away completely. “Oh, I know, but you know how to make it stop. Just give in,” he stated before ducking back down to lick the length of Kaidan's cock, slowly and torturously.

“Fine, but there will be retribution later,” Kaidan muttered, tilting his head back, letting it hit the elevator wall with a small thunk.

“Heh,” Shepard chuckled before taking Kaidan back into his mouth.

Kaidan sighed as Shepard bobbed his head down again, much more slowly this time. “Tease,” Kaidan murmured as Shepard finally started to speed up.

The heat had coiled up up in his belly again, and Kaidan did not bother biting back the moan when Shepard took him into his throat again with a moan of his own. Kaidan let his hands slide from Shepard's head to his shoulders where he could have some leverage to grasp at something as his breathing quickened.

“Shepard,” Kaidan groaned in warning, but Shepard didn't pull off and just kept up the suction.

Kaidan gripped Shepard's shoulders hard as he came, panting for air as he tried not to lean forward too much. Shepard worked him through the orgasm as he swallowed, and he only pulled off once Kaidan's cock softened. When he did pull off, he ran a hand through Kaidan's hair fondly.

“Okay, no screaming my name, but I can deal,” he murmured, earning a breathy chuckle from Kaidan as they pulled themselves together, since a stalled elevator won't stayed stalled forever.


End file.
